1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anti-cancer bioactive peptide, and more particularly to an anti-cancer bioactive peptide isolated from crude venom of Xinjiang Lycosa singoriensis. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Anti-cancer bioactive peptides have aroused more and more attention in recent years. However, most of conventional anti-cancer bioactive peptides have low bioactivity and strong toxicity, those suitable for clinical use as anti-cancer active ingredient is seriously insufficient. Therefore, it is very urgent to develop an anti-cancer bioactive peptide having high bioactivity and low toxicity.